About G.ho.st(The Company)
Ghost Inc. (always written "G.ho.st" which is the company's web address) was founded in 2006 by Zvi Schreiber with the vision of utilizing the web to deliver a free Virtual Computer to every human being. In order to realize this revolutionary approach to personal computing, G.ho.st has developed the world's first true Web operating system, the global hosted operating system. The G.ho.st Virtual Computer (VC) service includes a personal desktop, files and applications, available from any browser or mobile phone. G.ho.st is the world's first and only true Web Operating System (Web OS), in that it works openly and seamlessly with leading third-party Web applications. A prototype of the G.ho.st VC went live in 2007 and the alpha version was launched in May 2008 and enjoyed rave reviews and awards. Ghost Inc. has over 30 employees in Palestine and Israel and is funded by Benchmark Capital. G.ho.st is a collaborative company meaning that G.ho.st relies heavily on its partners to provide the outstanding technology and services that G.ho.st delivers to its users. G.ho.st partners with its users, with Web-based service and software providers, with developers and with hosting companies. Collaboration is at the heart of what G.ho.st does. The G.ho.st team is itself a rare Palestinian-Israeli collaboration. Ghosts go through walls and the very first wall that G.ho.st goes through is the 425 mile wall and fence that Israel is building in the West Bank between itself and the Palestinians and which physically divides the G.ho.st team into two. However the Internet and positive collaboration between human beings transcends all physical boundaries. Management and Team ' ' ' Zvi Schreiber - Founder & CEO' Zvi has many years of international experience as a software innovator and executive in the US, UK and Israel. Prior to founding G.ho.st in 2006, Zvi was Founder & CEO of Unicorn Solutions which successfully delivered enterprise information management solutions to the IT departments of many Global 100 companies and the Federal Government. Zvi sold Unicorn to IBM in May 2006. Prior to that Schreiber was Founder and CEO and then CTO of Tradeum Inc., which pioneered the concept of business-to-business e-commerce exchanges; Tradeum was acquired for $500 million with $115 million in revenue. Zvi is an inventor of over twenty patents and is a frequent writer and speaker at major industry events including WSJ D: All Things Digital, PC Forum and Innovate!Europe. He holds a PhD in Theoretical Computer Science from Imperial College of Science, London, an MSc in theoretical physics and a BA in mathematics from the University of Cambridge. ' Michael Eisenberg - Board of Directors' Michael Eisenberg is a partner at Benchmark Capital in Israel and has been a key figure in Internet and software investing in Israel since 1995, playing a central role in the development of many of Israel’s leading companies and startups. Prior to joining Benchmark, Michael was a partner at Israel Seed Partners for eight years. Michael joined Israel Seed in 1997 from Jerusalem Global, where he started and headed the firm’s successful investment banking group and partnership with Montgomery Securities. Investments: Conduit, Clarizen, Digital Fuel, Finjan, Funtactix, G.ho.st, Gigya, Gurunet (Amex GRU), Picturevison (acquired: EK), Seeking Alpha, Shopping.com (Nasdaq: EBAY), Tradeum (acquired: VERT), Tunewiki, Xacct (acquired: DOX), and Zlango. Michael holds a BA in Political Science from Yeshiva University in New York. ' Saed Nashef - Board of Directors' Saed is the managing director of Equiom and brings 14 years experience in the software and hi-tech industry, with track record of shipping over 11 commercial software applications. He provides key know-how in planning and architecture, as well as technical leadership in implementation of large scale engagements. Prior to founding Equiom, Saed lead the design and development of the core payment platform infrastructure at Fidesic. Before that Saed spent 6 years at Microsoft in various leadership roles in the development organization including early thinking around Service Oriented Architecture (SOA). Saed studied computer science at University of California in Long Beach. ' Gilad Parann-Nissany - VP Products and Engineering' Gilad has extensive experience in software management and architecture. Prior to G.ho.st, Gilad was at SAP where he was a Director of R&D for Enterprise Portals; a Chief Architect focusing on User Experience, Tools and Modeling; and finally CTO at SAP Small Business. Before SAP, he participated in 1996 in the founding of the successful Internet start-up TopTier delivering Enterprise Portals and information navigation on the web; and was a Director of R&D there when SAP acquired TopTier in 2000. Gilad has patents in various areas of software, an MSc in theoretical physics and BSc in Physics and Mathematics from Tel Aviv university. ' Khaled Ayyash - General Manager (Ramallah)' Khaled holds a CPA from the State of Virginia. Khaled has held senior posts in Financial and Administrative Management, both locally and abroad. He was the Financial and Administrative Director- at Abu Dhabi Investment Authority (ADIA) in Washington DC. In Palestine, he was the Financial Manager at Anabtawi Group, for Investment and Development and has done work for USAID. Khaled Attained his MBA from Marymount University, Virginia and a BA in Accounting/Economics from Yarmouk University, Jordan. ' Elias Khalil - Director R&D Operations; Engineering Department' Elias has many years of experience managing complex software development projects. He started his career working with Siemens developing software drivers and management systems for telecom equipment. He continued at Exalt Technologies, leading the software development team. . Elias holds a BS in Electrical engineering and computer science from Birzeit University. ' Adel Hazboun - Director Product Management; Products Department' Adel has 10 years experience in Product Management. He started as a Product Manager at Masrouji Co. Ltd managing a consumer product line for more than 4 years. Moving into the software market, he then joined Bisan Systems, a vendor of ERP systems. Adel earned a BA in business administration/marketing from Bethlehem University with further education in Germany specialized in Export Consultancy Services. ' Montasser Abdellatif - Marketing Communications Manager' Montasser has years of experience in technology marketing and product management. He worked as a hardware design engineer for Motorola products at BCI, then as a product manager for Motorola radio products. Before that, Montasser worked for the HP Service Center in Jerusalem as Sales and Customer Care Manager. Montasser holds a BSC in Electronics and Communication engineering from Misr University for Science and Technology in Egypt and an international MBA at the Interdisciplinary Center Herzliya in Israel. An outstanding Team : The G.ho.st team comprises over 30 Palestinian and Israeli motivated and skilled professionals committed to collaborate across the 425 mile wall and fence that Israel is building in the West Bank between itself and the Palestinians - to deliver a true revolution in personal computing. Skill sets include software architecture and development, QA, product management, graphics and marketing.